Confessions of the Resurrected
by nonkisaru
Summary: Logan and Kitty are feeling an attraction towards each other they can't hide for long. Meanwhile Marina is struggling to keep her power under control while living with the Acolytes. St. John gets a girl, but what an unlikely match! Rated higher.


Hey everybody, I've been really emotionally cramped lately so I haven't been able to write much, but I'm going through a fanfiction writing stage at the moment so expect a lot of one-shots or stories that I'll start and never finish. I have no clue why, but I feel like writing a lot and I can't tie them all into one story. Well for old times sake, lets bring back the fellas at the beginning hmmm?

Wolfwood: Bring back? We never left. We've just been waiting to be put into the story!

Bri: That's what I meant.

Wolverine: So...what's this one about?

Bri: Wellll! You are in it. And it's a pairing that I luv but never get to see. I know I'll get flamed for it too!

Wolfwood: And what might this pairing be pray tell. HAHAHAHA Did you hear that! A Priest Joke! Get it, PRAY tell? Hahahaha I kill myself.

Bri: chibi pouts Ok, then as I was saying. It's a Logan and Kitty!

Wolverine: WHAT! THE HALF-PINT? mutters under breath that's crap.

Bri: Oh, c'mon like you never even wondered about it.

Wolfwood: Aren't you like her papa. HAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER PRIEST JOKE, SEE PAPA IS LIKE WHAT THEY CALL THE POPE! HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S GREAT HUH!

Bri: OMG, shut up!

Wolfwood: Hey I was just having fun!

Bri: Whatever: on with the ficcy!

BTW: God bless the Pope and may he rest in peace.

Disclaimer: I own nada, period. Except my OC who you'll meet.

Chapter 1: Escape and A New Job

Kitty was sitting outside on the front steps of the institute in the pouring rain. Why, she didn't quite know. She guessed that she just didn't want to go in and have to put up with people. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and was feeling down in the dumps. Some of the students had been calling it senioritis. The year of High School where you just can't wait to get out. She guessed that's what it was but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She sat there for a long time, not wanting to go back in. Everyone had been getting on her nerves lately. PMS she figured, but it went farther than that. She wanted to be something else. Something bad. Not evil, but playfully promiscuous. Things were about to turn around real quick though.

Logan came driving up the way on his motorcycle while Kitty was sitting on the front steps. He couldn't help but look at the young girl, well young to him. She had curves in all the right places, and he couldn't help but think about her in a more than closer way. He mentally slapped himself. This was the half-pint he was thinking about here. She probably thought of him as a father figure anyways. But still, he wished that he could release all of the pent up tension he had for her. He drove up in front of her.

"Hey half-pint, watcha up to?"

"Oh hey Mr. Logan, I just don't want to like, put up with everyone right now."

"So you decided to sit out in the rain?"

"Looks like it huh?"

"How 'bout me and you take a ride instead?"

"Sounds...perfect." Kitty sighed. She would never let Logan know, but she had been trying to fight off a feeling she had around him. She wanted him. She thought it was probably just her hormones or because she was stressed out a lot lately. But the fact was that she couldn't help but feel attracted to him whenever he was around. Before she knew it, Kitty was on the back of Logan's motorcycle and they were riding through the dark, stormy Bayville streets.

"So where are we going?" She shouted above the roar of the engine.

"Pick somewhere."

Kitty felt a little mischievous at the moment. Being around him always made her fell that way. She thought a moment and came up with the perfect place. "How about New York City?"

Logan thought this was the perfect chance to spend some time with her. It was the weekend so she didn't have school. It was far enough away from the institute that people wouldn't get in the way, but it was close enough in case of an emergency. "Ok, half-pint whatever you say." He replied.

"Really? But won't we have to come right back?" Kitty asked stunned. She hadn't thought he'd say yes but it really worked for her.

"Yeah, we'll stay somewhere for the weekend." Logan was now really looking forward to spending the weekend with her. He started to speed up because they were still some way away from New York City, and he wanted to be there by morning.

As he sped up, Kitty felt herself being pulled back by the force of the wind. She wrapped her arms tighter around his torso and nuzzled her head into his back. It was then when her body got over the shock of where they were going. She started to feel cold and realized she had forgotten her coat. She started to shiver quite harshly. Logan felt her quiver against him and he realized why. First it was raining and they were diving quite fast.

Before Kitty could say anything, Logan started to slow down and pull over. When on the side of the road, he got off and looked at her for a moment. She was shaking, drenched, and beautiful. He took off his leather jacket and helped her put it on.

"That better?" He asked her, holding her close, trying to warm her up.

"A lot like, thanks." She closed her eyes and let him hold her. She felt safe, and also a bit daring as well.

Logan got back on the bike and started to drive again, Kitty holding on tight again as well. She wondered how far she could push his limits. Why she thought this, she didn't understand, but she wanted to touch him. Slowly at first she ran her hands up higher over his chest. Then she slowly moved them down again, but this time she found the bottom of his shirt. She slipped her hands underneath and felt his warm abdomen. He jumped a bit as she did this, he moved one hand to where her hands were and gently pushed them from his shirt. She settled for this thinking about what a fool she must have been to think that he would ever think about being with a girl like her. She was ages younger than he was for Christ's sake! She felt her face get hot as she got embarrassed and felt like letting him go altogether. She knew though that this wasn't a good idea at all though so she just held onto his shoulders instead. She did lay her head on his back though and felt herself drift in and out of sleep along the long trip to New York City.

Meanwhile

Professor Xavier sat in his office reading the thoughts of the two on their way to the city. He decided that he could do nothing but help them, for it was both of them who decided to go there in the first place. He called Logan's cell phone and left a message on it. Then he called Jean and Scott into his office.

"Jean, Scott, I have an errand I want you two to run for me." The professor said to the two quietly. "Kitty and Logan have decided to go to the city for a small vacation. I would appreciate it if you would pack some of their clothes in a small suitcase and fly it to a hotel in New York City for me. Please include casual clothes for the weather and a nice out fit for each of them. I have made some reservations for them."

Jean nodded and left for Kitty's room to pack some clothes for her. Scott stayed behind for a minuet upon the professor's mental request.

"Scott, should you see them on the way, ignore them. There are bigger things happening here. I'll have Hank prep the X-jet. It'll be ready in a matter of minutes." Scott nodded and left for Logan's room to do the same as Jean.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the X-jet and took off toward the location given to them by the professor. A very ritzy hotel in the city.

Professor Xavier also had a guest in the house at the moment. She was tall and slender, Auburn hair and green eyes. She sat in the shadows of his office until the coast was clear. She stepped out of the darkness after everyone had left and no one could be heard coming to the office from a distance.

"Ahh yes, Marina, I almost forgot you were there."

"Then I do my job well." The woman of about 22 said. "Thank you for all of your help but I have to tell you that I've received an offer from Magneto, to join the Acolytes. I'm going to take it."

"Yes, of course, but would you mind doing me a favor by it?" The professor asked tenting his fingers below his chin.

"Of course! You've helped me so much. I couldn't refuse." Marina stated.

"Be my double agent. Work for Magneto and myself. I will have you come here to stay every two weeks. You can say you are staying with family of yours. At that time, you can fill me in on how my old friend is doing. Is it a deal?"

"Yes." She stated simply, "Anything for you. You've helped me so much."

Marina stepped out the window onto a balcony outside the professor's office. Then, blending with the shadows, she moved out of the complex and down to her motorcycle, which was waiting at the gate. She moved without a sound. The heat detectors couldn't trace her, as did the movement detectors. On the security cameras, nothing could be seen. It was like she was never there at all. She was only noticed when the engine of her motorcycle roared to life and a girl in a black leather trench coat, drove away from the manor.

She arrived at her destination, a small apartment building in downtown Bayville. She crept up to her room so as not to disturb any of the other tenants. When she got to her apartment, she went straight to her room and lay down. She couldn't help but remember back to all of the times that professor Xavier had been there for her. He had taught her to control herself, and her would-be deadly power. Now that she was over her emotions, she could do just about anything. Well within reason. She was normal, well as normal as one could be when you were a mutant. She still couldn't believe it when she found out. No one could understand what was happening to her, but one did. And he helped her out. Xavier had done miracles when it came to her. She was dangerous. She drifted off to sleep, remembering the message she had received from Magneto that day.

"I'll send an orb for you at noon tomorrow, should you choose to accept, you can tell me when we meet, I look forward to meeting you... Core."

Kitty and Logan arrived in New York City a couple of hours they left the institute. They had stopped at a small cafe for a very early morning breakfast. It was still raining out and they were both drenched. They got up to the barstools and ordered. Kitty having pancakes with eggs and Logan having the hearty breakfast special. It was then that Logan heard the beeping sound of his cell phone. It picked up the stupid thing and fiddled with it for a minuet before Kitty grabbed it from him. She looked at the screen and saw that it said he had a message. She pressed the number one key and held it down. Instantly, the phone began to dial the voicemail number. She handed the phone back to Logan as he gave her a stupid smirk and a curt nod. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to the professor's voice. His jaw dropped a moment as he listened to the message. 'No way am I doing this,' he kept thinking to himself. Xavier has made reservations at a very ritzy hotel and had also reserved them a table at a very black tie gala. He said he also left money for them at the desk. Logan hung the phone up and looked toward Kitty.

"Well...uh...we have a hotel!" He stated unsure of how to tell he some of the little details.

"Like, cool, did the professor arrange it?" She asked happily while eyeing her pancakes hungrily. The waitress set down the two plates and they both began eating.

"Yeah, he did. Umm... he set up a few other things too." Logan sighed and got very frustrated for a moment. What was he thinking? He should probably have taken her home after the first ten minuets. But it was too late now.

"Oh? Like what?" Kitty asked, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Logan couldn't muster the courage to break the bad news to her. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "He sent us clothes. They're at the hotel." He slapped himself mentally, and his smile faded. He looked at his food. He decided she'd find out sooner or later, so he just focused on eating, which actually tasted good for diner food, and he had had a lot of diner food in his life.

After they finished eating they drove to the address given to them by the good professor. They pulled up in front of a very large and grand looking hotel. A man walked over to them and asked Logan if he could take and park his motorcycle. Logan scoffed and went on the defensive. Kitty took it upon herself to say yes and drag Logan inside by his arm. They proceeded to the front desk to check in. Logan really didn't want all this high to do with everything. Kitty however looked so excited that she had a vacation from the others that he kept quiet and decided to let her have a good long weekend. Logan walked up to the man at the desk, and the man looked at Logan's rough appearance.

"May I help you sir?" The prissy man stated in a snobbish way.

"Listen here..." Logan started but was quieted by Kitty stepping forward and glaring at him.

"We'd like to check in." She said simply to the man.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Umm. Yes we do! It's under Logan."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last name." The man said politely now that he was talking to a lady. Kitty however was confused; she didn't know Logan's last name. But if she knew the professor, and she did, she had a feeling that he might have known Logan might be a bit temperamental and reserved the rooms under a different name.

"I'm sorry, I meant Katherine Pryde." She tried to recover from the embarrassing mess up.

"Ahh, yes, I see it. Miss Katherine Pryde and her escort, Mr. Logan. Yes I see you're attending the gala tonight. Your table is reserved for you; you actually have pretty good seats for the show during dinner. Here is your room key; there is an events guide next to the phone in your room as well as hotel numbers. Your bags have already been brought up. My name is Johnathan if you need anything. Have a pleasant stay with us here at the Washington." The man said happily.

"Ummm, there must be some..." Kitty was jerked away from the counter by Logan who just smiled at the man and said thank you while leading Kitty to the elevator.

"Oh I almost forgot! Sir, Miss! This was left here for you!" The man at the desk yelled to them across the lobby. Logan glanced back and looked to Kitty who was looking very puzzled at the moment.

"Ok, half-pint, stay here. I'll get whatever it is and come right back." Logan thought he had to spell it out for her, due to her state of amazement.

"Ok, Mr. Logan, I'm not stupid." She retorted. Logan walked over to the desk and looked at the little man.

"Here, ...sir, this was left here for you two." The man, Johnathan, held up an unmarked white envelope, with a yellow sticky note on it that said Katherine Pryde party. Johnathan removed the sticky note and handed it to Logan. He took it and reluctantly, thanked the man again. He walked back over to Kitty who was waiting for the elevator.

"What is it?" She asked seeing the envelope in Logan's hands.

"Oh... let's see." He opened the envelope and in it sat at least 7,000 dollars in cash. They both stared in awe at the amount. It was then that the bell to the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped in and Logan pushed the door close button. They were the only ones riding in the elevator so they could talk about this.

"Oh my gosh! That is like a lot of money! Why would he give us all that money!" Kitty gaped.

"Umm... better yet, why don't we wait until we get to the room. Where is it?" Logan asked.

"Floor 23, hall B, room 568. At least that's what it says on the key." Kitty was amazed at how big the hotel was. Thirty-five floors. That was amazing by her standards. She glanced at Logan who was checking his watch when it really hit her. She was going to have to share a room with him! For three days! And also, this Gala business. She didn't know anything about going to a Gala! And she figured Logan didn't either. "So what time is it anyways?" She tried saying calmly but it came out a little nervous.

Logan looked toward his watch again. "About 4:00am." He looked up at the elevator floor indicator and saw they were approaching their floor. The bell dinged and the doors opened to a grand hallway with two going in opposite directions. On the wall there was a sign that read " Left, Hall A, Straight, Hall B, Right, Hall C." Logan started walking forward down the hall in front of them. He looked on both sides until he saw a door with the number '568' on it. Kitty ran up and put the keycard into the slot. The little light on the handle turned green and she pushed down on it. The door swung open and they stepped inside. Kitty was the first to walk into the room. She looked around and saw two king size beds, each with nightstands and a dresser, a TV with DVD player and game system, a sunk in lounge area near a window with a great view, a mini bar, and a large mirror. Her jaw dropped in awe at the sight of this large elegant room. Logan decided to have a look at the bathroom they would be sharing, thankful the professor gave them two beds instead of one. He opened the door to an elegant, marble counter with marble tile and an Elizabethan style design on the wallpaper. The countertop had two separate sinks with waterspouts coming out of the wall and hanging over the sink. There was a large mirror on the wall in front of sinks. The shower was in one corner and was entirely glass, see-through. There was a claw foot tub on the opposite wall and a curtain pulled around it. Next to each sink was a small cup, each with a toothbrush in it, and a razor.

Kitty walked over to the bed farthest from the door and took off her cardigan, placing it on the surface. She walked over to the bottom of the bed, where her suitcase was. She opened it to find her clothes, neatly packed and organized. She began to take them out and put them into a drawer in her dresser. When she got to the bottom of the suitcase, she found a long black dress. She had never seen this dress before. She stood up and held it up to her self. It looked like it would fit. She ran to the bathroom, where Logan was and saw what he did. She gaped a moment and then remembered her mission.

"Mr. Logan! Stop staring and go unpack your clothes!" She yelled excitedly. She pushed him out of the room and slammed the door behind him. She quickly undressed and slipped the dress on. It fit her perfectly. It was long, black and hugged her nicely. It was spaghetti strap with a layered dip neck. It reached down to the floor and had a small train. There was also a slit up the side to about her knee. There were little diamonds embedded around the bottom rim of the dress and train and also along the slit. She ran out into the room and began to dance around, until she remembered Logan was there too. He was looking at her with a strange focus. It looked like he thought she was weird or looked good, she couldn't tell. She cleared her throat and turned around.

"So how do I look?" She said.

"Nice." Logan half coughed out. He looked away to the bottom of his own bag and saw a tux. 'God, why me?' he thought to himself.

By this time, Kitty had found the matching gloves in her socks and underwear compartment. She slipped them on. They came up to above her elbows and were also the same black silk material as the dress. They also fit nicely and had little diamond looking jewels embedded around the top of the sleeve in a swirl design with one diamond separating each little design. While Kitty was admiring herself, the hotel phone rang. She ran over and picked it up.

"Hello, is this Miss Katherine Pryde?" The voice on the other end said.

"Yes, it is!" She said perkily.

"We'd like to inform you that you gala invitations are down in the lobby, if you like to pick them up now, we can hold them here, other wise we'll put them in the safe until later." The voice stated.

"Ok, I'll like, be right down." She said.

"All right miss, we'll be waiting for you, thank you." The man hung up.

"Ok, I have to get changed and run down to get the tickets. I'll be right back" she told Logan. She bounced into the bathroom and changed into her regular clothes, carefully hanging the dress and gloves on a hanger in the towel/dry-clean closet. She bounced back out of the bathroom and grabbed the room key. She left the room and went downstairs.

While Kitty was gone, Logan decided to call Xavier and check in. He picked up the hotel phone and dialed the number to the mansion. Xavier picked it up knowing who it was.

"Hello Logan. How is New York?" He said with a smile in his voice.

"Great, just Great." Logan returned sarcastically. "So, what's the deal with this gala business huh?"

"Oh that. Well, your not just there on vacation. I have a low-profile mission for you two. Hence the gala. At the party there will be someone I'm very interested in. She is in her late teens. Black hair, tall. She is the daughter of a very auspicious man, a very wealthy, influential man. She is also a mutant. I'd like it if you two could persuade her to our side, before Magneto gets to her." Xavier said with a kind, knowing voice.

"So you sent us to get a new recruit?" Logan asked.

"Yes. We now have a spy on the other side as well. I should have told you, but she is quite the sneak. She's been in the mansion numerous times, and you've never once caught her. Quite remarkable if I do say so my self." Xavier informed him.

"Ok then, seems like she's an asset. All right I'll check in with you tomorrow. Bye Chuck." Logan said before he hung up the phone.

Charles telepathically searched for Marina. He found he mental path moving at a fast rate above the ground. He contacted her.

Marina, can you hear me?

Yes professor, loud and clear, I'm on my way to Magneto's Mansion as we speak.

Good, go into this carefully. I know you Marina, and I know you will give one hundred percent of your self to this. I also know that you are going to be working for him and not for me really, so I know you will be doing things that I would not approve of. All I ask is that you inform me mentally before hand, so I can send someone to stop you before things get out of hand.

I will, you know I will. I will not hold back though. Prepare your students. You know my weaknesses. I will probably be told to steal and kill silently. I mourn over the deaths, but so it is my training that I must remember now and not my conscience.

Marina, it is not to late to say no.

I know that professor, but I want this. I want to belong again.

You could belong here, we would accept you.

Not with all of the things I've done. I'm not supposed to be on your side, professor, no matter how much I want to be. I'm an assassin, plain and simple. I cannot fulfill my calling if I have to limit myself. You know that also.

Yes, I understand. Remember, two weeks from now, go to the nearest bus station. Transfer busses three times... Professor Xavier was cut off by Marina's voice.

Professor. I will get there by my own means. Do not worry so much. I'll be fine.

Alright, I leave you with one last thing then. Like you said, remember your training, but also the ways I taught you to control yourself. I would not like any deaths within your team to be your doing.

I will professor, thank you again. Marina put a mental wall up, like the professor had taught her to do and she curled into a fetal position. She began to control her breathing, a simple thing to calm herself down.

Soon the metal orb landed and the top opened up. She took one last deep breath and stood up. She looked around a bit and then felt someone behind her. She turned quickly and saw Magneto and his team there, waiting for her. Most of them looked her up and down a bit, sizing her up probably. She was in a simple white-cotton tee shirt and denim short-shorts. Her black trench coat was also with her. She picked it up and threw it on.

"Ahh, Core, how was your trip. Pleasant I hope." Magneto said politely to her. A man in a black trench coat like hers walked over to the orb and held out his hand for her.

"Cheré, let Remy help you out." Remy LaBeau said.

"No thanks, I can get out myself." She said simply.

"Fine then, at least let him introduce himself. Remy LaBeau, master thief." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Remy." She stated, her face emotionless.

"Sorry chere, but Remy didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh forgive me." Marina ducked her head for a moment, as was her tradition when apologizing. "Marina Mirousky."

Remy just stared in awe at her. Marina walked over to Magneto and put her right hand over her heart, bowing slightly at the waist.

"I have decided to accept your invitation to join your team." She said. She smiled a bit and turned to the other men standing around her. "I take it this is the rest of your team?" She asked Magneto in a pleasant tone.

"Yes, This is Creed alias Sabertooth, my "bodyguard" if you will." Sabertooth stepped forward a bit a sniffed the air.

"Nice to meet you." Marina said to him. Her outward appearance seemed calm, but inside she was listening intently, on alert. This man was trying to recognize her scent. He would not be the easiest to deal with later on.

"This is Remy LaBeau, thief, also called Gambit. He has the power to charge things with kinetic energy, causing them to explode." Magneto gestured toward Remy, who also stepped forward. He again took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you again, belle femme." Remy said to her. She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you as well, Remy." This man was feeling quite confident around her, she wondered why a bit.

"This is Piotr, or Colossus. He has a metal second skin, impenetrable." Piotr stepped forward and bowed low at the waist. She bowed back slightly and smiled at him. His face remained emotionless.

"Nice to meet you Piotr. Is your name Russian?" She asked curious.

"Yes, That is my homeland." He answered curtly.

"Hmmm..." was her only reply.

"And this is Saint John Allerdyce. He prefers his team name, Pyro. I believe that speaks for itself." Magneto said.

"Nice ta meetcha Sheila! Just call me if you need any help." He stuck out his hand for her. She took it gratefully, feeling accepted already.

"I will, thank you Pyro." She smiled quaintly. She turned to Magneto. "What about all of my things?" She asked him.

"We'll just have to go get them for you." Magneto said to her in a fatherly way.

"Wait." Sabertooth shouted. "What is your power? What makes you good enough to be part of the Acolytes?"

Marina glanced at Magneto. "Why don't you just show them, Marina?" Magneto said to her.

"All right." She said simply. They were all expecting some grand movement and a big exciting show. Instead she just smiled at them one at a time. A little at first, then she increased it. She smiled at Pyro and his heart started beating faster than his breathing would accommodate for. She smiled at Piotr and his adrenaline started pumping through his body. She smiled at Remy and his core temperature dropped to a dangerous level. The she smiled at Sabertooth and his heart started to slow down, along with his breathing. Pyro put his hand to his chest and started to gas and cough, he collapsed, trying to draw more air into his lungs. Piotr started to jitter and his whole body started to shake. Remy slumped to the ground shivering and chattering. Sabertooth also fell to the ground and he started to become unconscious. Marina smiled at Magneto who nodded at her to stop. All of a sudden all of their symptoms stopped. Marina had to concentrate to stabilize them. Pyro's lungs all of a sudden drew so much air in that he almost passed out. His heart rate plummeted for a moment or two before becoming normal. Piotr's body stopped jittering as Marina cut off all adrenaline for a moment, then let the body recover by going back to it's normal rhythm. She raised Remy's core temperature very high for a minute or two and then dropped it to normal. And Sabertooth could not be spared the dignity of not passing out. She had lowered his breathing and heart rate, so when she raised both gradually to normal, he passed out due to the strain on his body not to go unconscious. She smiled at them again. Sabertooth came to and glared at her.

"What the fuck was that!" He screamed at her.

"Creed, calm down now. You asked about her powers and she showed them to you. Nothing to fret about, you're fine now." Magneto told him plainly.

"So what did you do exactly?" St. John asked her. Glad that he was not experiencing the pain that had washed over him.

"I can control vitals and some other things. I can mainly control breathing, heartbeat, body heat, adrenaline output, and sometimes scent. I can do other things too but I try to stay away from those." She said to them all.

"Stay away from what?" Remy asked intrigued. One of his eyebrows shot up, causing her to laugh.

"Well, Remy LaBeau, I can control things like digestion and blood flow to certain areas, but again I tend to stay away from things like that. It's better to have the body do those things naturally."

"Not to brag for her, but Marina also has a few other interesting abilities. She can be unnoticed by anything. It's not a power of hers but is still remarkable." Magneto said to the others. "All right boys. Please go to Miss Mirousky's old place of residence and retrieve her things for her. Pyro, please show her to her new room first, the one across from the bathroom, between yours and Gambit's." Magneto waved them away, and they all went to their destinations.

Pyro guided Marina to her room, the one specified by Magneto. He opened the door for her and led her in. He showed her where the closet and light switches were and left her to go get her things.

In a matter of hours, all of her things were in her room and organized. Her furniture was set up how she wanted it, compliments of the boys. She walked around the mansion for a while, discovering where things were. She found the game room, the kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, other member's rooms, training room, and Magneto's office. She walked into the training room and looked around. Magneto came in and saw her looking at the walls. "They are reinforced steel and titanium. It's coated in adamantium plates. It's unbreakable. This room is as good as an above ground fallout shelter."

"I hate to ask you this but, do you think my room could be plated like this? Beneath the wallpaper and other stuff I mean. It's only because, if I get out of control, I could kill everyone within range of my power."

"I don't think that could happen to anyone here." Magneto said, almost as if he were talking down to her.

"You don't understand. I can kill if my emotions get to hard for me to handle. I need my room like this." She said sternly.

Magneto looked at her and saw how determined she looked. "All right then, it will be finished tonight."

"Thank you." She said happily. She turned to leave and smiled at him once more before going out completely.

Eric went back to his study and thought about her for a while. There was something she wasn't telling him. He would have Remy discover it for him.

Meanwhile, Marina went to the rec room to get to know the guys better. She walked in wearing what she was earlier except her trench coat, which was hung up behind the door of her room. Remy whistled at her and winked. Pyro's mouth dropped a bit. Piotr just stoically nodded toward her.

"Don' worry 'bout him cheré, he's always like that." Remy said in a comforting way. Pyro and Remy were engaged in a video game battle royal. She walked over to them and sat down.

"What are guys doing?" She asked. This was a bold move for her. She always felt as if she didn't belong. She was a wolf in sheep's skin after all. A cold-blooded killer behind the mask of a sweet innocent woman. Remy looked at her with stars in his eyes.

"Congratulations cheré. You be the first femme to become part of the Acolytes. Very brave of you taking all of us on. Remy salutes you." He said.

Marina looked at him, and saw that he was actually being nice to her. This was no façade.

"Thank You." She said quietly. After that, their friendship was carved in stone.

Ok then, chapter one up for you! I like this fic so far. I hope it just gets better, but sorry to say, i have a way of butchering things and i've also dug myself into a literary hole. Very hard to climb out of let me tell you!

Wolverine: Ha. Serves you right!

Wolfwood: Oh come on, Be a good sport now huh?

Wolverine: Shut it bub!

Bri: Both of you cut the crap! That's right I said crap!

Wolfwood: That means she's serious!

Wolverine: Ha, that's dumb, she says crap and she's serious. That's almost laughable!

Wolfwood: OOO you're in for it now!

Bri:eyes glow red grrrrrrrr!

KK till next time.

love to all of yu!

Bri

or nonkisaru

whatever

P.S. Read fluffyisgod's fics. They rock!


End file.
